Baby! Baby! Baby!
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: Eve doesn't have self confidence with her feelings to Chung. But in the other side, Chung's actually loves her for a long time. A love story between Code Nemesis and Deadly Chaser, requested by Orithia Windbell.


**Baby! Baby! Baby!**

**Hey ho! Nana-chan's back with a new story requested by Ori-hime—ehm, Orithia-nee. *slaps**

**And this time, AKB48's song which gave me inspirations for this story is "Baby! Baby! Baby!".**

**Elsword's another pairing, Code Nemesis and Deadly Chaser (well Chung is so gorgeous and so damn handsome as DC *melted by his sparkling charm)**

**Anddd here are the characters:**

_**Eve as Code Nemesis (main)**_

_**Chung as Deadly Chaser (main)**_

_**Aisha as Elemental Master**_

_**Elsword as Rune Slayer**_

_**Rena as Grand Archer**_

_**Raven as Reckless (my favorite class of Raven; I decided to make him appear really often in my Elsword stories)**_

**Sooo let the story begin. Hope you guys enjoy this and, I hope you like it Ori-hime~!**

**Sorry, bad grammar and tenses, anyway.**

As a queen of Nasod—err, a little queen, I always bring my precious little soldiers (which might transform into human-like form, a maid and a butler) with me; my only two strong soldiers. I just sat with Oberon and Ophelia flying around me as two cute drones. As usual; at the main wide base of Velder Royal Castle, a place where me and my comrades lives in. The place's given by Elrios' rulers (important persons from different places, Ruben-Velder. Hamel's totally Chung' father's place). Although CEO things annoys me for almost every time but … I did not hate 'that' one.

"Um, Eve?" I heard a childish voice called my name. He stood beside my precious black metallic chair (you can see the chair by finishing dungeon using Eve as CN. She uses the chair, sometimes. Each characters shows random poses!). Crick, crick, crick. Uh oh, my deepest machine part pumped so fast. The part which is really important, placed in the same part like humans; heart. The part which would take the rest of my life if I let it damaged heavily.

"Yes?" I answered without any glance to him, I kept focus with the book because I was so nervous—Rena told me everything about human's feelings—and my heart thumps quickly.

"I wonder how quick I am in shooting, would you come and accompany me, please?" he begged like a little puppy, bugging around me.

"Humph … why don't you ask Aisha to summon her statue (statue of glory!) so you can train yourself?" I turned my head to him, at my left back, and closed the book; I've finished copying the book's content.

"I won't! The statue won't stand longer than 10 minutes. That's a super short time, you know?" he shook his head left and right quickly like a kid. Really, I want to slap him. Too cute!

"Well …" I relaxed my back to the chair.

"Pleeeease … ?" he tied his fingers like a man asked a forgiveness to his girl.

"Um … alright. Let's go to the castle's backyard now!" I stood, pulled his weird ear-like hair, and dragged him along to the backyard like a doll.

"Yeaaah! That's my Eve!" he yelled and raised hands happily. Thump. Did he just saying 'my Eve'?

[***]

Bang, bang, bang! Chung seemed really excited with my metallic mini wall. Oberon served him with various mini walls with different places, while Ophelia's serving cookies and tea to me.

"Woohoo!" he yelled to himself. I smiled to him—uh, perhaps you guys would call this as bitter smile—and sipped my tea. He … smiled. Back. To me.

After shooting for a long time, he walked to me and Ophelia with Oberon behind him.

"I'm back, Princess!"

"Stop calling me like that. We are in the same state, as partners," I took a deep breath.

"Well, it sounds fun to me, calling you 'princess'. Also, you have the two 'O' with you!" he sat in front of me, pick some cookies and bite them in a time.

Brushhh, brushk.

My ears caught something.

"Hyaaaaaaaaargh!"

A dark exotic skinned sexy woman jumped in front of us. Her pink high-lighted pony tail hair blown by the wind. Chloe.

"Your Majesty! Ophelia!" Oberon yelled at me. Oberon and Chung covered me and Ophelia. Ophelia's ready with her pink electric touch and stood behind me.

"Heh, machines only, here? Where are the others, anyway?" she walked around with soft fake eye sight. She smiled, too.

"What do you want, Chloe?" Chung covered me, made his back closer with my face.

"Uh, I need something for an experiment. Um … such as, a drop of elf's blood?" she smirks to us. A sudden worry came attacked my protective sensor part of my head. Please, I hope Rena's with the others right now.

"She wasn't here." I lied to Chloe with my expressionless way of speaking.

"Oh really? I guess you have to learn how to lie, 'broken trash'. Heh, you! Prince of Hamel? Seiker? Are you trying to protect that old trash?" she pointed at Chung with her back knife.

"SHE'S NOT A TRASH! SHE IS A PRECIOUS CREATURE TO ME AND SHE SPARKLES MY DAYS FOR EVERY TIME. Shut your trash-like mouth up, or otherwise you'll get shot." Chung raised his gun upward. He must be joking right now, he would make my heart get broken.

Chloe's face were just 'tch' then she made a loud click with her fingers. Suddenly, Velder's glitter monsters appeared from the giant bushes around our royal castle.

"And you better do more and be more talkless. Glitters, kill them!" Chloe raised her right hand to give her soldiers sign to attack us. Damn, there are so many of them. She ran out of the place.

"Eve, stay behind my back!" Chung yelled to me. I felt a bit angry because of his words. I'm not that weak!

"Sorry, I'm not a machine which would get broken easily. Also, close combat is really my style!" I glared at him quietly. He smiled at me. Huh, did he just teasing me with that smile?! I'll show him who's the boss. "Oberon, Ophelia!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Oberon, transform into shield and guard me for every type of attacks and Ophelia, be my weapon!"

"As you wish, Milady!" they both started to transform. Chung were just 'wow', with his mouth half opened.

"Let's finish 'em all!" I yelled with spirit.

"Chung, Eve!" someone's shouted to us. Noisy steps came to us.

"Raven! Elsword and the others!" Chung turned his head, amazed by their fast response. Well, this is a real mess.

"I've heard Chloe's plan. She couldn't capture me that easy!" Rena started to capture her targets with her giant bow, while the others are preparing their weapons too.

"Heh, this would be interesting. Gave us some magic adrenaline, Flat!" Elsword seemed really happy with those glitters, then he got a 'whack' from Aisha.

"Let's go get them, Kiddy!" Aisha replied his insult then the four of them joined us.

A serious fight happened. There are almost a hundred of glitters. Dammit, we're all almost out of stamina. Each people have to kill about fifteen glitters or more. But with our super power now, they're all easily defeated. But suddenly, a Glitter Necromancer summoned an electric magic ball and it rushed to me with a high speed. I closed my eyes and got nothing to do with the sudden attack.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" I heard my two soldiers called my name loudly.

BAM! I fell down by the knees, shocked by the explosive ball.

It's over.

No, it isn't over.

"Are you okay, milady?" Chung stood in front of me with his shelling armor. He shined bright with the white and blue color.

"I … I'm fine." I stood up quickly.

"It's all over. Now." Raven wiped his mouth with his right hand's back. Sweat drops fell thru our face. Chloe appeared a few seconds after the fight.

"You … how dare you finished my lovely glitters! You all will regret this!" Chloe cracked her teeth to show anger then vanished like a shadow. Everyone were just breathing heavily. A heavy tiring thing like this took almost half of our energy. Everything became darker and our eyes wouldn't hold for any longer. With the rest of our energy, we buried all the glitters in a move at the garden. And then we all went to our bed. Chloe wouldn't come back in a short range of time, right?

[***]

"Why are you ignoring me?" Chung begged me like a bug.

"Am I?"

"Please, just give me a smile or something, or …?"

"Please, too. I am not a human."

"But your heart wasn't a robot's. You're a half, you're actually a human-hearted!"

"Why are you forcing me?"

"Don't ask back." He lowered his voice. I just passed him by, wanted to go to the second floor.

Brack. He stopped me; my face met his right hand. Uh oh, locked by the wall and his hand.

"Where are you going? You haven't answered my question."

"Okay. You got me." I turned to face him. But … his face was too close with mine.

"Now listen. I don't care if you're a robot or what, but to me, you're a living creature. You're not a machine to me. Okay?" he forced, with a serious expression.

"Thanks for … admitting that I'm exist here." I turned my head to avoid his eyes. Come on, Eve. You're the Nasod Queen and what are you doing right now?!

"I'll beat Chloe if I got her, for calling you 'trash'. You're more than everything to me, Eve!" Chung's almost whispering. His nose's almost touching mine. And I don't know what kind of reaction is this? The spare parts worked faster. I couldn't process (think, in Eve's vocabularies) anything in my head.

"Chung … there are human girls around you. Miss Rena? Aisha? Ara? And Elsword's older sister?" I asked him with no expression.

"They're too old for me. Aisha-unnie is close but I prefer you. She is just an older sister to me."

"I thought you …"

"Would never think about you?" he stole my question. I nodded.

"I'm just a machine—"

"Stop calling yourself like that." He shutted my mouth with his left finger and got my lips closer to him. I'm dying.

"Your Majesty, what is he doing to you? Is that dangerous?" Ophelia came from nowhere suddenly. I slapped Chung; I was shocked.

"No. He's totally not dangerous to us. Go back to work!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty." She lowered his head and rushed with her flashy steps. Chung rubbed his left cheek and turned his head to me.

"Now … where were we?" he continued with a teasing smile.

SLAPS. Slap slap slap slap slaps. I slapped him for many times until my brain told me the 'satisfied' state.

"Okay, okay, Princess! Stop it!" he rushed off me quickly and of course I won't let him to escape from me.

I feel so embarrassed. So this is what humans called fall in love … I wish someone would teach me more.

=END=

**Nahhh leave a review please~ I need some critics or suggests to write better.**

**And how's the story? I hope Ori-hime won't get upset **

**Oh, if you want me to write another, just PM. No ElswordXEve, I hate that pairing. Thanks and see ya letta~**


End file.
